galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
Kridoria
Kridoria is one of the prominent female Scain in Twice-Shadowed Saint, appearing mostly by message in Part I and appearing physically in Part II. She is Turukaishal's betrothed during the onset of the story, and grew up alongside him in the Amara District before her father, Chemleki, became the Chief Geneticist of the Eccemeria District, forcing her to move away from her friends. She is also a close friend of Bandrumano, who acts out often to try to catch her eye - something she ignores without understanding the reasoning behind his insane, and often immature, actions. Kridoria carries a torch for Turukaishal, caring deeply for him in an almost motherly way, and has always been one of his best friends. Even when he chose Victoria instead of her, she endeavored to ensure his happiness with her, and never once spoke ill of Victoria. Due to the arranged marriages of the Scain, she often wondered if Turukaishal would be happy with her, and doubted it due to his adventurous and taciturn nature. Unfortunately, she was so focused on Turukaishal that she never noticed Bandrumano vying for her attentions. Later, prior to the assault on the Pillar of Creation, Bandrumano confesses his love to Kridoria under the pretense of not wanting to leave anything unsaid when he died (as he was certain of their failure). He told her he was fighting this battle for Turukaishal, and that he hoped she would live to see another day. He asked her that, if she did, to remember him fondly and smile a bit when she did. However, as neither of them died during the assault (although both were injured), Kridoria came back to Bandrumano and questioned him on his sincerity. When Turukaishal verified Bandrumano's long attraction to her, Kridoria offered Bandrumano a chance - one he readily took. The new Mindbank, Turukaishal, sanctioned their union rather than insisting upon an arranged marriage. Kridoria is described as relatively short for a Scain, although her exact height is never given. However, the definition of "short" when applied to the Scain still implies that she towers over a normal human being. She is svelte and graceful, often seen adorned in gilded fineries due to her upbringing and the status of her father. However, as she attended the Scain Academy with Turukaishal and Bandrumano, she is perfectly capable of picking up a pistol or a rifle and taking aim at her foes - she is not a spoiled princess by any means. In Edge: The Black Hunter, Kridoria makes a brief appearance at the beginning as well as later on in the book when she helps Richard create the flash clone he uses to fake his death. Both she and Bandrumano then turn around and help him construct the prototype Edge Suit as well as aiding in its refinement. In this novel, we see that Kridoria's injury from Twice-Shadowed Saint (namely losing her left eye) has become something of an advantage as she has a digital eye implanted in her head along with a cosmetic patch to make it appear normal. This eye allowed her to quickly ascertain the completion of Richard's flash clone as well as perform scans on the Edge Suit.